The use of premoistened or “wet” sheets has gained wide acceptance for a variety of uses, particularly premoistened bathroom applications. The premoistened sheets are generally formed from an absorbent material such as a paper or a polymeric web, or combinations thereof, and may contain a disinfectant, medicant, deodorant, anti-microbial, anti-bacterial, cleansing agent, and so forth, in one or more combinations, in the “wet” formulation. The sheets are generally stored and dispensed from a sealable container to prevent the sheets from drying out.
Various premoistened dispenser designs have been used with existing bathroom fixtures, such as fixtures for conventional rolled products. These separate or combined dispensers are often cumbersome and bulky, and they are problematic with regard to space and mounting considerations. Refilling one or both dispensers can also be difficult.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dispenser capable of dispensing wet and dry sheets simultaneously from a common fixture. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a non-refillable, disposable dispenser that is adapted for use in a conventional rolled product dispenser.